Childhood Memories
by SilentAngel47
Summary: Someone is there, as the young Reagan's grow up, they realise someone else is watching over them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps :)**

**This was a random idea in my head and I thought I might as well give it a shot. Set when the Reagans where young, Jamie about four at the time. This is a side project so updating my take awhile. I was questioning whether if I should involve the Heston family or bring in Robert to create a past for the Burden Series but I'll see what you guys think, so please R&amp;R.**

**Disclaimer of Blue Bloods**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chap 1_

'Lets play hide and seek' Jamie decided after Danny asked everyone what to play.

'Ok then, Jamie you count' Danny nominated.

'What? Why do I have to be the first one to count?' Jamie sulked.

'I'll count' Joe compromised, standing up for his little brother's fairness.

'Whatever' Danny rolled his eyes.

'I say a hundred, full house and back, no helpers' Erin laid out the rules.

'Agreed' the Reagan children chimed together.

Joe runs off to the big oak tree at the back, the autumn leaves crunching under his steps. Playing games was what the Reagan children always did. It was to waste time whenever they couldn't hang out with their friends and it was late in the afternoon.

'Ok, ready...set...go!' Joe called, the remaining Reagans fleeing.

'Hey Erin, I have the perfect spot' Danny signalled to his sister.

'Well see' Erin ran off with him, leaving Jamie by himself.

Not feeling fussed, Jamie thought carefully on how his brother looks around for when they were hiding. He listed the places he tried, the ones that succeeded and the ones that failed. He has to play smart, he has to win. Normally when the Reagans play a game, the loser always gets a consequence. Rushing inside, he passed his mother in the kitchen who was making dinner.

'Jamie, no running in the house' she called.

'Sorry, but I have to find a place to hide!' He continued on running, Mary shaking her head.

Reaching the laundry room, Jamie thought maybe if he hid in the dirty clothes basket, no one would find him there. On the plus side, he was small enough too. Pulling out the top layer, he dumped himself into the basket and pulled the clothing back onto him. Wiggling around to get comfortable, he blocked his nose from the surrounding stench. A bad, but good enough idea. He probably didn't have enough time to find another place anyway, so he sat still and waited.

Danny and Erin race upstairs, Erin unsure what's Danny's brilliant idea was. He lead her into his messy room and stopped short at the window.

'So what's your idea?' She asked him, seeing Joe down in the garden still counting.

'My idea is to hide out on the roof'

'What?!' Erin shrieked.

'Hear me out sis, although dad told us to do nothing dangerous, my idea is full proof. Trust me, all we have to do is sit by the wall on the roof out of range from this window and Joe won't find us. Also if we stay close to the wall, nothing dangerous come of that' he smiled.

'I don't know Danny' Erin became unsure.

'Come on Erin, there's no way he will find us and Jamie will have to do the punishment' Danny persuaded.

Not thinking of a better idea, the two slipped out the window and leaned down on the roof, hidden from the window. Both looked down to see Joe finished counting and moving straight towards the house.

'You really think this will work?' Erin made sure.

'Positive' Danny nodded.

Joe enters the kitchen area, smelling the aroma of his mother's cooking. Walking around, he opens the first cupboard to his left.

'Joe, you mind finding them somewhere else, I'm trying to cook dinner' his mother told him, taking a pot from the other cupboard.

'So your hinting me they're not here' Joe raised an eyebrow.

'I didn't say any hint Joe' she winked, knowing the rules herself.

'Thanks' Joe carried on to the living room.

Upon entering the lit room, he looked around to decide where to start first. He looked under the coffee table and he checked behind the TV, followed by several other checks. Feeling sure they weren't there, he headed off to the next room.

As Jamie lay there in stinking piles of his family's clothing, his body was aching from the cramped position. I can't lose he thought to himself. Thinking about what punishment it could be this time, he heard footsteps enter the room. Seizing his body, he waited silently. The footsteps were heading his way, his stomach sinking. They stopped short in front of him and Jamie closed his eyes, praying for his brother to not check the basket. He waited and waited. For sometime he slowly began to think his brother already left without him knowing. Peeking through a tiny gap he made for himself, he saw the room was clear. Then the footsteps started again. He slips back down into his hiding place, feeling panicked that he may have fallen for a trap. But then realised something. No one was in the room. Peeking back, the footsteps continued on out of the room, no living being there to make them. Swallowing hard, goosebumps rose. His mind has to be playing tricks right?

Joe made his way up the stairs, figuring they all hid on the second floor to buy time. Entering his own room, he searched the cupboard which is small enough for Jamie to fit in. But this time he wasn't there. Under his bed, he moved boxes full of his toys to see if Danny hid behind them. Again nothing. He was only doing this to make sure they weren't playing with him again. At this game, most of the time it's Danny who gets the last laugh. God knows why but Danny manages to full them all the time, no matter who is doing the looking.

Spending another few good minutes, he left to Jamie's side of the room. Jamie and Joe shared a room while his two older siblings had a room on their own. Joe didn't mind sharing with Jamie and both kept their room neat and tidy. No complaint there. Checking the same places, again was no Reagan was to be found.

Alright next room.

Walking down the hallway, Joe checked Erin's room. He tried not to touch much things, Erin gets really protective over her stuff. The room was red and smelt of perfume. Mum really loves looking after Erin. He couldn't blame her, three boys and one girl. Deciding he searched through enough, he made his way to the bathroom.

Danny and Erin wait patiently, whispering to each other that Jamie may have already been found. After, they sat there silently, staring into other people's backyards. Their neighbours didn't have big yards like theirs, so the kids always asked to come over the Reagan house. Erin and Danny always felt popular. At school, friends all over hanged with them, they were always invited to sleepovers and such. Joe, he preferred to play with Jamie and read books.

'Ok, Erin you check through the window' Danny grew bored.

'Alright' Erin agreed.

Slowly but steadily, Erin checked around the window frame. Suddenly, the window slammed shut, scaring both of them to the bone.

'What the hell Erin?' Danny hissed.

Erin turned to him, 'I didn't do it dummy'

'Who was it then?' Danny was frustrated.

'Maybe it was mum?' Erin shrugged, sitting back into her position.

Noticing the bright colours of red and orange, Erin turned to her brother.

'Its gonna get dark soon Danny'

'Yeah, I know, but we can't give up now' Danny looked at the setting sun.

As half an hour flew by, Joe was actually stunned that he couldn't find anyone.

'Dinner is ready!' his mother yelled loud.

'Dinner is ready!' Joe passed on the message to his hiding siblings, running downstairs to get to the dinning room.

Taking a seat at the table, his mother placed out the baked goods, the beef casserole his favourite. Jamie soon entered the room but Joe picked up something was wrong.

'Jamie, why do you smell?'

'I don't know' Jamie rubbed off the question, trying not to give way his position.

Joe thought to himself silently, somewhere smelly. The trash or compose bin? While he thought of places, a few more minutes went by and the three realised Danny nor Erin has come for dinner.

'Jamie, Joe, you know where Danny or Erin are?' Mary asked her children.

'No, they ran off before I could know' he stared at his plate, tummy rumbling.

'Maybe they didn't hear me?' Joe offered.

Just then, the front door opened.

'Daddy!' Joe and Jamie rushed to the entry point.

Embracing into a family hug, their tired father kissed each forehead.

'How are my little soldiers?' Frank hanged his coat on the coat hanger.

'Great'

'Good'

Mary walked over to give her husband a welcome home kiss, 'dinner is ready'

'Lovely, I'm starving, how about you guys?' He looked down at his two children.

'Definitely!' Jamie nodded, Joe nodding too.

'Where's Erin and Danny?' He questioned.

'We were playing hide and seek dad, I'll go find them' Joe explained.

'I'll come too' Jamie tagged along.

'Kids' Mary giggled and Frank wrapped his arm around her shoulder, 'A blessing there are'

'Dinner is ready!'

'Alright, the game is paused' Danny cheered, 'let's go'

Shuffling over to the window, Erin tried to lift it up. But it wouldn't budge.

'Danny, the window is stuck' she tried again.

'Here, let me do it' he carefully went to go around his sister.

Gripping onto the window, he used his strength to pull it up. He too couldn't budge it.

'We are so in big trouble' Erin sighed.

'Come on, come on' Danny tried again and again.

The two then shared a worried glance, how can they get back in again? If their father were to find them out here, he would seriously give them the big talk and then ground them. Danny getting the bigger consequence because it was his idea.

'There must be another window which is open' Danny looked over to Erin's window.

Not having much choice, they crept along the roof. Trailing behind her brother, she eternally started to beat herself up. Why did I listen to Danny? Why? Almost reaching her bedroom window, they hear Joe and Jamie calling for them. Suddenly, Danny's foot slipped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps :)**

**The next chapter is here and I am grateful for all your reviews, thank you so much. I've decided for this to be a solo project, just a little fun story.**

**Disclaimer of blue bloods**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chap 2_

Erin latched onto Danny's jacket, her stomach half way up her throat. Sliding on a few tiles, Danny managed to regain his footing, his eyes wide and his heart thumping. That was too close. Carefully with the support of Erin's tight grip, Danny reached her window in hope to pull it open and be safe from this near death incident. Glancing to his sister, he could see she wasn't liking this anymore than he was.

'Jesus' she breathed, her gaze going beyond the roof.

Knowing he had to say the words, he built up his courage, 'thank you'

'I'll be more grateful if we get off this roof' she cleared her throat.

Nodding, Danny tugged on the window only to find it locked as well. Just my day. Erin looked at him, begging her brother to not to try and find another window. Reluctantly, he decided too that he won't move a inch. Jamie and Joe were still calling for their two missing siblings. Just as they were walking by Erin's bedroom door, Joe spotted Danny through the window. Rushing up, he didn't bother think why they were there, instead he unlocked the latch and open up the window. Danny followed by Erin crawled in, feeling more relieved to be on solid yet stable ground.

'Don't tell me that was your hiding spot?' Joe eyed them, breaking the silence.

'Look, we will talk about this after dinner' Danny pushed past Joe.

Knowing better than to press the matter, the Reagans headed downstairs to their awaiting father and mother. Taking their seats, Frank said grace before they tuck into their growing cold dinner. Soon Joe and Erin washed the dishes while Danny and Mary put the dried dishes away. Jamie was helping Frank to wipe down the table before all four kids headed upstairs to Danny's room to discuss what happen previously.

'So what happened?' Jamie started off the conversation.

Erin looked at Danny, it was his idea and he should explain.

Feeling their gazes, Danny admitted to his mistake. 'Alright, alright. It was my stupid idea to hide out on the roof'

'You know that is dangerous Danny' Joe reminded his older brother.

'Thats what I've been telling him' Erin defended.

'Then why did you do it?' Joe pushed on.

'Because it's seemed like a great idea at first. I didn't plan for the window to close on us' Danny explained, slumping on his bed.

'The window closed?' Jamie took attention to the detail.

'Yeah, it must of been mum' Danny didn't care.

'At least mum and dad didn't find out' Erin sat on his computer desk chair.

'Well, I've learnt my lesson' Danny crossed his legs.

Rolling his eyes, Joe noticed Jamie with a frown on his face. Something was troubling his little brother and normally Danny or Erin never seem to pick that up.

'Whats wrong Jamie?' Joe asked.

Jamie looked into the eyes of his siblings, could he say to them what he saw in the laundry room? Would they believe him? Biting his lip, he decided it was worth a shot.

'I think there is a ghost'

'A ghost?' Danny sarcastically asked.

'There is no such thing' Erin openly said.

'But I'm telling you, I think there is' Jamie tried to get them to listen to him.

'Alright, tell us what happened?' Joe encouraged his brother.

Seeing how they already knew Danny's and Erin's hiding spot, Jamie included the extra detail of where he was.

'I was in the laundry, hiding in the dirty clothes basket-'

'So that's why you smell' Danny interrupted.

'Anyway' Jamie ignored him, 'I was waiting sometime before I heard some footsteps entering the room. I thought it was Joe checking the area for me and I thought I would end up losing. But the odd thing was the footsteps disappeared and I didn't hear them walk out. So I checked and found no one. Then the footsteps started again, walking out of the room. But no one was there'

Finishing his recount, the room was silent for a brief moment. Jamie eagerly watched each of them, wondering if they will believe him.

'Your mind must be playing tricks' Danny concluded.

'Its true!' Jamie balled his fists.

Why didn't his brother believe him? It's always like this, they think just because he is little, he has a big imagination. But Jamie knew what he saw, he knows it's real.

'Are you trying to pull one over?' Erin wanted to make sure.

'I'm not' Jamie shock his head.

'I've never entered the laundry' Joe added.

'Please believe me' Jamie begged.

'I don't know' Danny said, but something in his tone made it like he didn't believe it for a second.

Not bothering anymore, Jamie bolted out of the room. The three of them sighed for different reasons. Danny was over his little brother making up stories, Erin didn't know what to believe and Joe wanted to be there for his brother but doesn't know what to do. It was just a weird day for them all.

The moon rose high above in the dark sky, the stars shining their existence. Joe laid on his back in his bed, the covers wrapped around him. Staring at the ceiling, he thinks back to the times in the past. Those times when Jamie was always picked on. It was because he was younger than the rest and they don't understand that he is not on the same level as them. Joe always felt like he was stuck in the middle, fitting in with his older siblings but being there for Jamie as well. In summer, when they were sharing popcorn during a movie in their living room, Jamie barely received any. Although he didn't complain, Joe felt guilty. In winter, they had only two umbrellas to get home in the rain as their parents were busy with family matters. Danny always shared with Erin, not listening to Jamie's plea to share with him. In spring, Danny was heading to the bowling alley with his mates, Erin asked to join in. Thinking it was fun, Joe and Jamie asked too, but Jamie was tricked at what times they left. In autumn, in autumn. It's finally come again and this time they didn't bother with him.

'Joe?' A voice tiredly whispered from the other side of the room.

'What is it Jamie?' Joe yawns.

He shifts in his bed, 'do you believe me? Or do you think it's a made up story?'

Those memories were still lingering in his head, abandoning their related blood. No, he was not going to be like Danny, not ever. Erin may be kind but she's heading in his direction. Only Joe was on Jamie's side.

'I believe you Jamie'

'Really?' His voice pitched up.

'Yeah, but there's nothing to be afraid of' he assured him.

Snuggling back into his bed, Joe smiled at himself. Things happen for a reason and what Jamie saw was probably unfortunate. It shouldn't happen again, it was the Reagan's house after all.

'Thanks' Jamie whispered before falling asleep.

The sun rose, the temperature dropping once more. Mary enter each room, pulling off their covers and telling them to get up. Lazily, one by one, the Reagan's changed clothes, brushed their hair and went downstairs. In the kitchen, their mother was making pancakes on the stove.

'Morning' their father announced.

'Morning dad' they greeted him.

Frank grabbed a mug and poured the ready made coffee, the morning birds chirping a song. The children each picked up a plate and lined up near the stove. Mary then equally gave her children two pancakes to eat, the maple syrup was out on the dinning table. Cleaning up, Mary went to find the bread to make her children's lunches but for some reason, she couldn't find it in their bread cupboard.

'Frank, did I buy bread?'

Frank thought back for a moment, 'I believe you did'

'I must of put it somewhere else' she began looking.

Jamie and Joe lock eyes, neither did want to jump to conclusions, there could be other explanations. Like their mother was tired and placed it somewhere else, maybe she forgot she was cleaning the kitchen and sorted things out differently, or... It was the ghost.

Frank glanced up at the kitchen clock, the hands nearing the time of eight twenty and he finished off his coffee.

Grabbing his gloves on the table, he prepared to leave the household. 'I must be going now'

Mary gave up looking and turned to her husband. They held hands and share a quick kiss, followed by the children's hugs for goodbye. Mary always worried about her husband while he was on the job. It was a dangerous world out there, she knows. Frank just has too much to lose if he did go.

'Have a nice day at work' Mary called and Frank waved to his family.

The front door closed and the sound of his car left the driveway. May god be with you she silently said to herself. Feeling sure god heard her words, she returned to her duties as a mother, urging her children as she picked up their empty plates.

'Now hurry kiddies, your going to be late. You'll have to buy lunch today'

The four of them rushed upstairs to get their school bags. Although there was a big age difference between Jamie and Danny, they all still went to primary school, Danny in his final year.

'Don't forget your jumpers!' Mary reminded them.

Joe opened his closet and searched through his clothing to find something warm. Jamie pulled out his lucky jumper, the one that kept his stuff dry when his bag was soaked in the rain. Danny and Erin dashed downstairs, racing each other of course, it's always competition between them. Strangely, Joe could not find his jumper, or jacket, or anything longed sleeved. Quickly looking at his bed, there was no previous jumper left on the end of his bed either. You got to be kidding.

'Whats wrong?' Jamie pulled his sleeves up and swung on his bag.

'I can't find my jumper, mum must of washed it' Joe bravely smiled, knowing full well he must take a trip into the laundry.

'You want me to come?' Jamie asked, knowing having someone there is much better than to be alone.

Smiling at his little brother, he grabbed his bag, 'don't worry, I can get it'

Downstairs, Mary was waiting at the door, Danny and Erin talking about the up coming faction carnival. See, both of them were in different colours and when the time comes, it's game on. Fortunately, Joe and Jamie were on the same colour so they don't have to worry about any family dispute. Jamie joined his siblings while Joe headed off to the laundry. Upon entering, the room seemed normal, it was well lit and it smelt of clean linen. But with Jamie's story at the back of his mind, he quickly searched through the clothes rack and found his jumper. Not bothering to put it on yet, he paced himself out of the room without looking back. He hopes that this is going to be minor thing and nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps :)**

**Finally chapter three is here. **Thanks to my supporters! **I hope you all enjoy this little story. Don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer of Blue Bloods **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chap 3_

'Hey Danny, can you reach the peanut butter for me?' Jamie asked.

The Reagan's were home from school and were making their afternoon snack. Most of the time, it was just plain sandwiches but with a twist everyday. Not one flavour is ever the same.

Reluctantly, Danny reached up into the cupboards and dumps the peanut butter onto the counter.

'Thanks' Jamie politely said.

'Whatever' Danny took his sandwich and headed upstairs.

Joe watched his little brother, his expression showed he doesn't mind being treated like this. It's like Jamie decided to accept this for the rest of his life. A bully tactic, Joe nodded. Their father has taught them how to deal with bullies at school. To ignore them, all they want is attention. But one thing was missing. Family are meant to stick together, they are meant to support each other and love each other.

'Erin' Mary called, Erin instantly responding.

'Do you want to go to the shops now? To buy you a new school bag?' Mary entered the kitchen.

Erin took a bit of her sandwich, 'Yeah, I already made a new hole'

With that, both females leave the kitchen, abandoning the boys by themselves.

'Hey Joe, I've got maths homework with fractions again, you kind teaching them to me?' Jamie looked up with his innocence eyes.

'Sure' I finished creating my sandwich and we both headed upstairs.

Settling down into their bedroom, Jamie rips out his homework book and they nestle down onto Jamie's bed.

'So how do I do this question?' Jamie pointed to the second last one.

Two holes take three quarters.

'Easy' Joe simply pulled their plates together. 'You see, our sandwiches are cut into two, but ignoring that, we have two sandwiches. So I want you to pretend these are two wholes'

'Ok' Jamie nodded, looking between my egg curry sandwich and his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

'Now we have to take away three quarters to find our answer. And as you can see, with our sandwiches combined, there are four pieces' Joe explained, touching each piece.

'Oh, I see. So if I take three of them, then I have one quarter and that is the answer right?' Jamie piled his and one of my pieces onto his plate.

'Indeed' I smiled, Jamie proud of himself.

'Does that mean I get your piece?'

'Hey' I tickled his sides, Jamie squealing.

We both laugh at each other before settling down.

'Ok, how about this. I have one of your pieces and you have one of mine' I suggested.

'Ar, no thanks, yours looks gross' Jamie handed back my piece.

'It's not gross' I protested.

'But you are gross if it was you who put soggy bread in my room!' Danny appeared at the door.

'What?' Jamie was confused.

'Some idiot placed soggy bread all in my bed, so who did it?' Danny glared. 'Jamie?'

'It wasn't me!'

'Its your way of getting back for me not listening to you yesterday wasn't it?' Danny stepped forward.

'No it wasn't!'

'How could Jamie of possibly done it Danny? We just came home from school and he was with us the entire time in the kitchen' Joe jumped into the fight.

'Well someone done it!' Danny didn't back down.

The room grew silent. Jamie and Joe had a good feeling it was someone else, who they knew is real. Danny, by the looks of it, didn't even think about it for a second.

Giving up, Danny disappears from the doorway and the two boys sigh. This is what Joe had feared. There is no way this is a minor thing. They have to do something about it. But what? They haven't seen the ghost nor seen anything flying. They only heard sounds and strange things going on. It was out on a limb, their mother and father wouldn't believe them. They would think this a prank.

'You think it's the ghost?' Jamie turned to Joe.

'Its the only explanation really' Joe looked out the window. 'We not alone'

'So what do we do?' Jamie lost his appetite.

'I don't know'

The evening rolled in, the sky changing colour. The Reagan's finished their homework, Danny binned the bread and threw his sheets into the laundry. He was still angry though, mostly staying in his room. Mary returned from the shops with Erin, oblivious of what was going on between her children. Later, dinner was once ready and their father returned home. Soon, it was bed time and Jamie was brushing his teeth. He wondered about the ghost and on how this is happening, but more importantly why. This is always a reason for why things happened. He thought about how he could contact the ghost, maybe he can talk to it and make it stop playing tricks on them. He doesn't want Danny to be anymore angry with him.

Swirling the brush in circulation motions across his teeth, Jamie spat the toothpaste in the sink. The bathroom was still moist from when his father took a shower after a long day of work. Jamie heard the news that his dad might be promoted. This excited his heart, his dad achieving through life. His dad is a role model to him and he wanted to be like that. Work hard and succeed.

Cleaning the sink and placing his tooth brush into the cup, he dried his hands on a towel. Looking back the mirror, his blue eyes connected with his reflection's. What would I look like when I'm older?

Suddenly, the mist of the mirror began to be wiped away. Jamie stepped back, taken by this bizarre moment. He was caught on his breath, the lines forming letters. Although he was still learning how to read, he was amazed about what was written on the glass.

_A test_

'A test?' Jamie whispered.

Having no idea, he dashed out and went into his room. Finding the person he was looking for, he dragged his brother into the bathroom to show the message.

'You saw this happen?' Joe read the message.

Jamie nodded, biting his nails.

'Hey don't do that, it's a bad habit' he pulled Jamie's hand away from his mouth.

'Sorry' his head dipped in apology.

Placing a head on his head, Joe tried to figure out what the message was saying. 'A test?'

'What do you think it means?' Jamie looked back up.

'I have no idea' Joe frowned.

'Are you guys done in here, I need to brush my teeth' Erin peeped in.

'Look Erin' Jamie pointed to the mirror.

'What? A test?' she asked, confused by their looks.

'It was the ghost, I saw it happen' Jamie filled her in.

'The ghost thing again?' Erin slumped on the door.

Jamie turned to Joe, pleading him to say something. He doesn't want his siblings to not believe him and now was the perfect time to get Erin on their side.

'Erin, I think something is going on' Joe told his sister, 'have you heard what happened to Danny?'

'Der, he was complaining about it all day and he was really angry' she half closed the door. 'So you think it's real too?'

Looking back to the mirror, then to Jamie, Joe agreed.

'So what does it mean?' Erin tried to accept their story.

She will have to play along to see if this is true or not.

'We don't know' Joe shrugged.

Erin looked over the message. A test. It could mean that the ghost was playing with them or is trying to tell them something. Sure things are being weird around the house but Danny always liked playing pranks. She wasn't sure if it was her brother's doing but her mind didn't know what to believe.

'Whatever it is, maybe we will find out more' Erin scratched her head.

'Yeah, maybe' Joe looked down to Jamie.

'Um, so if you guys don't mind, I'm trying to brush my teeth' Erin walked up to the sink.

'Oh, right' Joe took Jamie's arm and left the bathroom.

Night house dark and the only source of light was the night light in Jamie's and Joe's room. Erin laid in bed, trying to sleep but the whole ghost thing was nagging at her mind. She never believed in ghosts, she always thought they were just a concept that parents told their children to scare them. Well, that's what their mother said about why some stories are scary. But they are told so they can't be ignored, a lesson is embedded in them. So, Erin thought maybe she shouldn't ignore this.

Tossing and turning, the room was growing colder...I hate winter. Pulling her covers over her, a thump was heard from her wall. That's must be Danny banging into the wall again. His bed was against the same wall Erin's bed was. So at night, they hear each other banging into it in their sleep.

Closing her eyes, she let her body relax.

Thump.

Turning over, Erin once again tried to sleep.

Thump.

Ok, that's not normal. Opening her eyes, Erin focused on the wall. The wall was bare, the colour was white. Nothing is there. It's not the ghost she thought to herself. Shaking her head, she collapses back onto her bed.

Thump. Thump.

Her pulse quickened. It's not the ghost.

Thump.

She swallowed, it's not the ghost.

Thump.

She closed her eyes,...not...the...ghost.

Thump.

Raising up, she grabbed her pillow and sneaked out of her room. Heading down towards her parents room, she opened their door.

'Mum, dad' she called.

They didn't move nor respond. Entering the room, Erin went to her mother's side.

'Mum' she begged.

Stirring, her mother woke up. 'What is it Erin?'

'I keep hearing banging against my wall' she bit her lip.

'You know it's Danny' she yawned.

'I know but it keeps banging more than usual' Erin grew scared.

Sighing, her mother didn't want to bother check it out. She was too tried. So she motion for Erin to hop into bed. Wrapping her arms around Erin, Mary thought it was probably a nightmare. Closing her eyes, Erin curled up in her mother's grasp and eased herself down. But something inside of her changed.

Jamie, Joe, I...I believe you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps, brand new chapter here.**

**Thanks to the reviews and follows, love you guys!**

**The Reagan game I used in this was inspired by my childhood, I used to ride my bike a lot and I played it with my brother all the time. Good fond memories haha, so anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this. Don't forget to leave feedback! **

**Disclaimer of blue bloods**

**Enjoy peeps!**

* * *

_Chap 4_

The next few days remained quiet. No supernatural phenomenon, no longer things disappearing. The following day after Erin's wall banging, she told Jamie and Joe about what happened. She never thought she would face something like that, but obviously this thing was here to mess around. So over the few days, Jamie, Joe and Erin all tried to convince Danny it's existence. But, like always, he didn't believe their delusional idea. 'All but a prank' he would call it. Sighing in defeat, they decided to wait for the ghost to show up and explain it for themselves. Though just one problem. How long would that take?

The day of school ended quickly, the Reagan's rushing home in joy. Making their routinely sandwiches, they decided to play another game to kill the time.

'Say, what about we play cops and robbers?' Danny leaned against the exteriors walls of the house.

'I hate that game' Jamie muttered.

'Well I love it and besides, we haven't played it in a long time' Danny continued.

Having no other ideas for other games to play, they eventually agreed. Fetching their bikes from the garage, the Reagan children kindly asked their mother to visit the park down the road. Mary, having much to do to with sorting work out, wearily accepted, warning that they have to be together at all times and Danny to look after his siblings. With a wave goodbye, they popped onto their bikes and rode down the street. Reaching a clearing in the park, they figure out the rules and who's on what team.

'Ok, let's start with teams' Erin sat comfortably on her bike.

Danny raised his hand in the air, 'dibs on cops'

All three of them rolled their eyes, Danny always played on the coppers team.

'I want to be a cop' Jamie also raised his hand in the air.

'Sorry Jamie, but your too slow, only Erin or Joe can play as cop' Danny rested on his handle bars.

'But Danny, that's not fair' Jamie whined.

'Come on Danny, let him have a go' Erin tried to persuade.

'No way' Their older brother stood his ground.

Joe sighed and jumped in before another argument erupted. 'I'll be cop then'

'Alright' Danny declared and then moved onto the rules, 'The robbers have ten seconds get away time. Four wheel grinds equal damaged car and from there, you have to be on the run'

'Whatever' Jamie slouched, one foot ready on the petal to take off.

'Ok, time, starts...now' Joe called.

Both Erin and Jamie race off in opposite directions, petaling as fast as they can. Trying to reach the far side of the park, Jamie knew a hiding spot there that could be some good use. Going off road, he hears his two older brothers whistle to signal they have started. Great, Jamie huffed. Swirling his head to look behind, Jamie was slightly relieved to see it was Joe who's chasing after him. Spreading a small smile, Jamie gave it his best shot.

Joe focused on Jamie, motioned his legs faster, gaining towards his little brother.

'Pull over now' he called, ringing his bell.

'Not a chance!' Jamie took a sharp turn and heading down.

'One last warning' Joe rode down the hill after his brother.

'The money is mine' Jamie laughed.

The wind brushed against their faces, their stomach filling with butterflies. Thinking strategically, Joe petaled at the last minute down the hill, picking up more momentum. Aiming his bike, his front wheel grinds against Jamie's back wheel, the rubber clicking. Taking note, Jamie suddenly turned and caught Joe off. Circling around, he chased after his brother once more. For the rest of the afternoon, the coppers built up their grind hits and Erin was the first one forced to ditch her bike. Running towards the bushes, Danny tagged her by at the last second, symbolising his arrest. While on the other side, Joe was more lenient on Jamie. But soon, Jamie was forced to run and the game ended.

Heading back home as dust begins to set in, they see their father's car in the driveway. Assembling their bikes into the garage, they dash inside to see him. Finding their mother and father in the kitchen, the whole family formed a hug. With the hugging over and greetings out of the way, the children told their father what they did today.

'Guess what we played today dad' Danny could barely contained his glory.

'Judging by your over excitement, does it involve C and R?' Frank wrapped an arm around Mary.

'Yep' he beamed, 'and I was the first to catch the culprit'

'And dad, I was the outlasting criminal. It took Joe a long time to get me' Jamie bounced.

'Well, sounds like you all had fun' Frank couldn't be more happier for his children.

'Now, it's time for you little munchkins to finish off your homework and start having showers' Mary moved off to begin making dinner.

'Ok mum' the children obeyed and raced upstairs.

Grabbing a pot, Mary turned to her husband, 'I see you have been working some cop magic on them'

'Huh? What magic?' Frank shrugged.

'Frank Reagan, don't give me that. These kids take after you, makes me feel unappreciated' Mary joked while turning on the stove.

Feeling arms wrap around her, Frank pulled her into a hug, 'I appreciate you everyday of my life. I would take nothing back. Besides, they have your priority trait'

'No they don't' Mary smiled and wiggled free.

'They aim high in education, make sure they have fun will their childhood lasts, come home everyday and most of all, respect their beautiful mother' Frank watched her face glow.

It was true, the children did what they were taught ever since they were little. Frank and Mary wanted the best for their children and to do that, they had to teach them from the early years. Sure, sometimes they don't understand why but the Reagan children always listened to their parents, especially their mother. It was respect Frank told his children, so when worse comes to worse, always listen to your mother.

'Ok, stop right there' a voice startled them, 'Step away from the lady, sir. I won't ask you twice'

In the kitchen doorway was Danny, his fingers in the shape of a gun. Seeing this was a little game, Frank went along.

'Alright, I'm stepping back' he held up his hands and stepped back.

'Now sir, follow me to the station so we can discuss how to write a report about pollution' Danny waved his pretend gun for his father to move.

'No need to shoot officer Reagan, I'll come silently' Frank clasped his hands behind his back to represent cuffed hands.

Danny pointed his fingers onto his dad's back and began to lead him away. 'Nothing to see here ma'm, continue on with your business'

As they walked away, Frank turned to look at his wife.

'Cop magic' Mary made sure he heard her.

Joe went off to help out Erin with her homework. It was English and the best person to resolve those problems was the bookworm himself. So, that left Jamie sitting alone and bored in his room. He received no homework from school and he really didn't have anything to do. Hearing Danny and his father walk by, Jamie opened his bottom draw. Finding something to occupy him, he pulled out his block collection. Each block was coloured in the three primary colours, red, blue and yellow, with the sizes varying. Dropping them onto the floor, Jamie began to build a tower. He liked to build high towers, he wanted to have high goals in his adult life.

Placing one block on one another, he notices a block tugging away from him. It may have been slight movement, but it was noticeable. His eyes followed the block, it leading away to Joe's side. What the?

'Hey Jamie' Joe entered the room.

Unaware of Joe presence until now, Jamie flinched and knocked down his tower.

'Oops, didn't mean to scare you' Joe laughed.

Jamie turned to his brother, his eyes telling him something serious.

Taking note, Joe closed their bedroom door and crouched down beside his baby brother, 'what's wrong?'

Jamie extended a finger and pointed to one of his blocks by Joe's bed, 'it moved'

'You sure?' Joe thought it might of moved from the collapsing tower.

Jamie nodded his head and bit his lip. Seeing this was disturbing him, Joe figured he may as well investigate. Walking over to his bed, he picked up the block.

'I think it was heading under your bed' Jamie assumed.

Getting down on all fours, Joe peeked underneath his bed. A few boxes were crammed in the corner for storing all their toys, but something else drew Joe's attention. Reaching out a hand, he grabs a piece of loose paper. Dragging it out, Joe leaned against his bed and opened it. Curious, Jamie moved over next to Joe to see.

_A test_

_A test of unity, a test of triumph _

_Sling a spoon with archery skills_

_Before looks can kill_

_Aim for a patterned glass_

_Be quick and win with pass_

_Get done by nine_

_Or a life is mine_

'What?' Jamie exclaimed, having a hard time reading.

'Maybe this is what the ghost was talking about, the test' Joe clicked the pieces, Jamie still confused.

'Its says we have to throw a spoon into a patterned glass before nine or someone may end up dead' Joe explained, starting to feel scared.

'You mean...one of us?' Jamie was stunned.

'I don't know but we have to do this' Joe showed a worried glance to Jamie, 'from this note, we have to find a patterned glass'

'We should tell Erin and Danny' Jamie suggested.

'Also, we should tell mum and dad. Clearly this is not a game anymore' Joe stared at the paper.

Both brothers were unsure if their parents would believe them. It was like the whole Danny case again. Surely this note can't be real? Coincidently, new words were being scribbled onto the paper, Joe's hands slowly start to shake.

_Alone as you four are, no parental help allowed._

'Joe' Jamie started to tear up, not liking the idea of death.

'Hey, it's going to be ok' His older sibling curled Jamie into a soft hug, 'we can do this, together'

'But Danny doesn't believe us' Jamie's tears fell and he sniffed loudly.

'Well, he is going to have to' Joe looked back at the note.

'How?' Jamie was clueless.

Closing his eyes, Joe thought about it. How? How are they going to convince Danny? How are they going to find out what they are meant to do? All these questions ran through his mind. I guess there is only one way to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews, much appreciated. If you have any questions, don't feel scared to ask, promise the ghost won't get you whatsoever haha ;)**

**Disclaimer of Blue Bloods **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Chap 5_

Waiting for the perfect time, Joe, Jamie and along with Erin, reached Danny in his room. Their father was already downstairs after helping Danny with his report, so now they had some alone time together. Closing Danny's door, they each turned to face a very confused but demanding-an-explanation look.

'What are you guys doing in my room?' Danny sighed, dropped his pencil.

'Danny, it's bad news. You have to believe us, please' Jamie begged.

'Oohh, don't tell me. The spooky ghost has returned' Danny wiggled his fingers.

'Danny, we are serious' Joe set it straight.

Rising from his chair, he looked at his siblings, 'serious? You guys actually believe Jamie's story?'

'We do' Erin nodded, baffling Danny.

'The ghost even wrote a note, we have a task to complete' Jamie held up the piece of paper.

Snatching it from his grasp, Danny briefly skimmed the note. Thinking over the message for a moment, he considered through what they have been trying to tell him over the past few days. Their suppose stories of _'the ghost'_. To be honest, Danny did somewhat felt they were telling him the truth, but he hates to fall into their games. More importantly, he hated to lose.

Scrunching the note, Danny grimly eyed them, 'I find it funny how it's always Jamie who is encountering the ghost. You know I don't fall for games like that. So why don't you give it up?'

'Danny!' Jamie shouted, grabbing the scrunched up paper.

'Danny, we're not playing a game, the ghost freaked me out too. It really did bang against my wall. Please, I mean it. Believe us. This is no joke' Erin pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

Danny clenched his jaw, glimpsing the three siblings. Are they really telling the truth?

'How do we even know if someone is going to get killed?'

'I don't know' Joe shrugged.

'Then it's not real' Danny quickly concluded, returning to his desk.

Suddenly, to their horror, a scratch formed on Danny's cheek.

'Ow!' he yelled, clutching his face.

'Oh my god...' Erin gasped, Jamie running to Joe.

'I'm bleeding' Danny looked at his hand in alarm.

'Its going to hurt us!' Jamie cried, holding onto to Joe for dear life.

'Its okay, it's okay' Joe hushed, patting Jamie's head.

'Do you believe us now?' Erin dared to ask while her arms wrapped around her shaky body.

Danny was speechless, clearly this was nothing his younger siblings can pull off. This was the real deal.

'I...I...'

'Erin, what's the time?' Joe urgently thought about how much time they had left.

'Its...seven thirty' Erin looked at her watch.

'Ok, we still got spare time' Joe swallowed, feeling the pressure kicking in, 'I say from here on, we are in this together. Who's with me?'

'I am' Erin immediately responded.

Letting go of Jamie, Joe shared eye contact with his little brother.

'I will' Jamie croaked.

Feeling satisfied to have his two siblings supporting him, it wasn't complete without their older brother. Now all eyes fell on Danny. With one hand on his face, he felt like he didn't have any other choice.

'I'm in' he nodded.

'Alright' Joe pulled a small smile in their success in convincing Danny, 'Let's figure out this clue then'

Huddling together on Danny's bed, Jamie unraveled the piece of paper.

'What we need to do is sling a spoon into a patterned glass before nine, right? But what is this patterned glass we have to target?' Erin wondered.

'Well, from the note, the line after the spoon is 'before looks can kill'. For some reason, it makes me think of mum's face when she gets angry with us' Danny spoke out.

'Maybe that's it' Joe narrowed, 'what does mum treasure?'

The room fell silent. All the Reagan's knew exactly what this meant. Mary had many prized possessions displayed all over the house, but one fitted the ghost's description well. Mum's vase.

'We are so dead' Jamie's face fell, knowing what's it's like to break something of his mother's things.

When Jamie was younger, he tended to have a sense of ambition and a venturous attitude, which costed him a big scolding. As any kid would, he wondered what kind of stuff his parents have stored within their room. Finding the door open, he took the one fateful chance. Climbing up onto the bed via bed covers, Jamie crawled all the way to the end where the pillows laid. Right beside the bed was a side table. And on that table was an alarm clock, a photo frame of his parents and a beautiful statue of a ballerina. Wanting to touch the shiny glass figurine, his stubby little fingers couldn't quite grasp around the figure. Slipping from his hands, it tipped off and shattered. From that point, Jamie was yelled at and sent to his room to think about what he did. The statue was a piece from Mary's mother who was a famous ballerina performer. It was all she had left of her mother and now Jamie ruined that sacred memory.

'We have to do this' Danny motivated, 'we are not going to lose anyone to this ghost'

'We need a plan though' Erin pointed out.

'I have one and its simple. All we have to do is have two of us distract mum and dad. Keeping them out of the way, the other two can sling the spoon into the vase' Danny quickly devised.

'But how are we going to sling the spoon?' Joe frowned.

'Ar duh' Danny went off to his desk and opened a draw, 'this baby is the most fun you will have'

Right in Danny's hand was a slingshot.

Joe shook his head. 'I'm not going to say anything'

'Then don't' Danny threw the slingshot at Joe, 'you and Jamie take care of the vase, Erin and I will take care of the parents'

'No way' Jamie conflicted.

'Jamie, this is not the time to be stubborn' Danny glared.

'But I don't want to get in trouble again' Jamie looked down.

Taking pity, Erin sided. 'Its ok Jamie, I'll help Joe, you go with Danny'

Seeing it's not worth arguing over who he is with, Danny kept his mouth shut. Only for this time.

Running downstairs, Erin went off first into the kitchen to fetch a spoon. Without her parents looking as they chatted about the next door neighbours, Erin sneaks back successfully. Acquiring the spoon, Danny and Jamie kept watch at the entrance while Joe and Erin figure out on how they are going to shot the spoon. A few minutes drifted by and all seems well. Not until their father was heading their way.

'Oh crap' Danny whispered.

'I'll do it' Jamie volunteered and stepped out.

'Daddy' Jamie reach up, playing his little love attention card.

'What's up champ?' Frank bent down low and hug his son.

In the other room, Joe and Erin realised their father was close by. It was now or never. If they don't get the shot, it may be a matter of minutes before their mother would call them in for dinner. And with dinner comes chores and with chores, time is wasted. Normally, they finish around nine so, fearing for their lives, they built up the courage to use what they have.

'Let me take the first shot' Erin motioned for the slingshot.

Handing it over, Joe stood back, watching his sister stretching the rubber band. Looking over the vase which was stored on the bookshelf, Joe thought about another possibly that something could go wrong. What would happen when the spoon hits the glass? At the speed travelling from the fired shot! Joe guessed it would at least crack it, meaning the worse outcome.

Aiming just a shelf above the vase, Erin pray in her heart and let the rubber band slip from her fingers. In a second, the spoon flew through the air.

Ting!

Bouncing off the wood, Erin saw her aiming wasn't so precise as she thought it was. The spoon hit the edge of the shelf board and landed on the floor. Hoping the sound of the spoon won't alert their father, Joe rushed over, collected the spoon and took his turn.

'I love you dad' Jamie squeezed his father tight.

'I love you too' Frank was surprised at Jamie's weird behaviour but gladly accepted the warm hug.

Letting go of their embrace, Frank began to head off to the living room.

Damn it.

Panicking, Jamie quickly thought of something to distract his father.

'Uh, dad, wait. I have a question to ask you' he quickly rounded around his father and blocked the doorway.

'What is it?' Frank queried.

'Um...what...wh-at' Jamie nervously tried to think.

'Come on son, you can tell me in the living room' Frank smiled, slipping past his son.

No! Jamie felt his heart jump.

'Wait' Jamie grabbed his father's hand, 'I was wondering...um...what's it-s it like to be a cop?'

Intrigue by Jamie's sudden eagerness, he reluctantly answered and he might as well be honest with him.

'What's it like to be a cop huh? Well, being a cop is an important duty Jamie...'

Ting!

The spoon flew once more but this time it fell too low.

'We need to hurry' Erin whispered, seeing Danny very tensed expression from the doorway.

Fetching the spoon once more, Joe hissed. 'I'm trying'

Ting!

'Quick, give me a shot' Erin gestured.

Ting!

'God, why is this so hard' she sighed, handing over the slingshot to Joe.

'We just need to focus' Joe breathed.

Ting!

Ting!

Ting!

Slowly but steadily, the fear was creeping upon them. It ate at them, it sipped into them. Deep down, losing someone to something as stupid as this would be the biggest regret the Reagan's will have to deal with for the rest of their lives. The more times they missed, made everything useless.

'Please' Erin prayed.

'Do you understand Jamie? It's a lot of responsibility' Frank placed a hand on his youngest shoulder.

'I do' Jamie nodded and smiled. But on the inside, he was screaming at himself to think of something else to stall his father.

'Good' Frank praised and turned to leave.

Thinking of nothing else, Jamie burrowed into defeat. I tried...

'Hey dad' Danny popped up.

'Danny' Frank was startled, 'What happened to your face?'

'Oh this' Danny touched his face, 'I accidentally scratched myself with my nail, stupid huh? Anyway I was thinking we should play some cards, how about go fish? What you say Jamie?' Danny's flick to Jamie to urge him to play along.

'Yeah, let's play' Jamie jumped with pretend excitement.

Sighing, Frank gave in to his children.

Feeling relieved that their father is willing to play with them, Danny lead them to the dining table.

'Sorry not right now, dinner is ready. So you'll have to wait until after' their mother winked from the stove.

Jamie flashed Danny an uneasy look. It's over.

'Dinner is ready!'

Upon hearing the call, Joe and Erin have had no luck so far. Grabbing the slingshot, Joe knew they had one last go.

'You can do this Joe, just concentrate' Erin supported.

'Please let this go in' Joe begged, taking aim with the spoon ready.

'Erin! Joe!' Mary called once again.

Relaxing, Joe took a step back to get a better angle, the rubber band fully stretched.

'Kids' Mary started to head out of the kitchen to find out why they have been ignoring her.

With one more deep breath, Joe the spoon fly through the air. With the weight of their lives on the fate of the spoon, Joe closed his eyes.

Ting!


End file.
